Timeline (Isunari Empire)
What we know about Isunari history before the Abandoning of Estisia is limited as much history, art, and lore was lost during the chaos and predating wars. It is known that Isunari lived in massive tribes each based around a certain trade or group of trades. Eventually these tribes became kingdoms, which in turn became city states. The Isunari evolved their technology with incredible speed, reaching the capability to produce electromagnetic weapons, holographic projectors, and even power armor circa Star Year 02300. However these city states erupted into war and battled amongst themselves for hundreds of years and endlessly polluted their planet. Eventually the war came to an end with the building of The Great Star Arc, which carried 17 Billion Isunari off the surface of the planet. First Era ((Information Before First Era Year 03324 is Based on Myth and Rumor)) *'03325 - Isunari flee Estisia due to intense pollution and mass deaths. Political struggles are abolished.' *'03328 - Isunari reach Satumus and build the city of Last Haven along the Eastern sea. Colonization of the planet with Estisian wildlife and Isunari colonists begins.' *'03350 - Seven more Hive Cities are built along various coasts of the central Continent of Satumus in a star-like pattern. They are named Uusilina, Llothorni, Palsjema, Myrenta, Enkelyth, Monolit, and Pimeun. These are forever known as the Eight Cities of the Pilgrims.' *'03367 - Development of Isunari Ritari (advanced battlesuits, sometimes called Metal Soldiers) begins. First Kulkeya (Pilgrim’s Ship) is built, and it is sent to Satumus’ moon, Turvyth.' *'03390 - Ritari are completed, old Tankiki (Tanks) are recreated and modernized for ground control to fight off the savage creatures mutating in the Satumun wasteland and for possible military use against the Wastelander tribes. Turvyth is colonized with a single city, Turvalo.' *'Isunari elect first Taattori (a sort of priest-king) who in turn elects a Herrad (lord) of Turvyth to rule in his name.' *'03395 - The Aitiva (motherships) are constructed, only three are built at this time. One is docked on Turvyth, two on Satumus. Plans of system-wide colonization begin.' *'03398 - Cultural differences begin to form between Isunari of Turvyth and Isunari of Satumus. The Herrad of Turvyth rebels and launches an attack headed by his Aitiva on the city of Monolit. The Aitiva is commandeered by the superior Satumun weaponry and expansive army. It is declared that all future Herrad will have minimal powers, and not be allowed to command military. This power will be solely invested in the Taattori.' *'03400 - Isunari colonize the only other two planets in their system: Kau and Magnytis. All military operations are moved to Magnytis while politics remain the central function of Satumus, and Kau and Turvyth become colonist planets, famous for trade and people. ' *'03401 - Isunari declare themselves an Empire and prepare for expansion out of their system into the star of Pydrimith.' *'03413 - Pydrimith conquest settles. No wars are fought or wildlife destroyed. Seven planets visited. One colonized, two become mining sites. Other five are claimed with beacons but left alone until further notice.' *'03443 - Isunari explorers set a course for a third star system and discover that it hosts three planets that are highly populated by another space fairing race, the Kaivivi.' *'03413 - Pydrimith conquest settles. No wars are fought or wildlife destroyed. Seven planets visited. One colonized, two become mining sites. Other five are claimed with beacons but left alone until further notice.' *'03434 - Isunari explorers discover life in a third star system and are contacted by the Kaivivi.' *'03435 - Isunari Ukuztar lands on the Kaivivi Capital Planet of Dunkaya. The Isunari meet the new race with a company of 8,000 soldiers, 12 priests, 5 translators, and the Taatorrii himself. The Kaivivi can clearly see that the Isunari are technologically superior, and opt for a beneficial agreement.' *'03436 - The Kaivivi and Isunari become economic, military, and political allies under the banner of the Isunari Empire.' *'03442 - The Kaivivi are given 30/236 seats on the Imperial Council. Isunari set up their own political capital on the Kaivivi planet of Havalmn.' *'03449 - First joint Kaivivi/Isunari exploration ship deployed, Haven Star System is explored and claimed.' *'03501 - The Kaivivi/Isunari exploration craft begins preparation for Imperial Settlement of Planet Haven.' *'03504 - Colonization of Haven begins and it’s significance is decided. Exploration of other Haven Planets commences.' *'03505 - The Kaivivi/Isunari exploration craft lands on Kavatau. It is quickly claimed by Kaivivi politicians as a mining settlements. Isunari start trade routes between Haven, Isunari, and Kaividri systems.' *'03507 - Kavatau mining goes into full effect, other three Haven planets are visited but have little significance is found in them. They are all claimed by Isunari and one becomes a colonist planet.' *'03528 - Isunari exploration ship visits the Bezmyl system and discovers a Type 0.4 civilization with an incredibly militaristic views known only as Appalars by the Tattorii.' *'03529 - Appalar military attacks Isunari greeting party on sight, refusing contact and murdering Tattorii II in the process. Isunari declare war.' *'03530 - Within only 3 months the Isunari completely eradicate the Appalars. Destroying every city, every child, every record. They rename their planet Appal Mezar (Translates to “Fool’s Burial) and declare it an unholy zone. The other five planets in the Bezmyl system are found to be excellent mining resources and are quickly colonized and claimed.' *'03532 - Tattorii III is found and crowned.' *'03623 - Isunari expand clumsily into the Savafall system and lose two exploration ships to an unknown enemy.' *'03625 - Isunari attempt to re-enter the Savafall System this time with 4 warships which are engaged by massive opposing warships hosting powerful energy weapons.' *'03626 - Isunari eventually get in contact with attackers who identify themselves as the Mazurad and explain that the Isunari have trespassed and insulted them, they refuse to listen to reason. Isunari leave Star System hoping for the Mazurad to forgive and forget eventually.' *'03629 - Mazurad launch an assault on Edjer Taas and easily conquer the forces there. Assume indirect rule of the other Bezmyl systems.' *'03632 - Mazurad set up a base on Manalyth in the Haven system.' *'03634 - Isunari send the Naliyasker along with a fleet of 28 warships to Savafall' *'03635 - Isunari invade Hyylm Yten so beginning the Battle of Br’zan’s Pass.' *'03637 - Mazurad hear of the attack on Hyylm Yten and leave Bezmyl in hopes of intercepting the Isunari forces. Their other fleet moves for Kavatau.' *'03639 - The Denizkan along with a fleet of 30 warships meets the Haven Mazurad fleet in Kavatau’s orbit and widdles them down until they retreat, Denizkan chases them all the way back to Salafall.' *'03640 - The Haven Mazurad arrive back at Savafall only to find that their sister forces have lost the Battle of Br’zan’s Pass and their leaders have been forced to bend to the Tattorii. The Haven Mazurad warship is destroyed by the combined might of the Naliyasker and the Denizkan.' *'03642 - After a very long series of war negotiations the Mazurad are integratedv into the Isunari Empire but must pay high taxes to the Tattorii and serve the Isunari in times of war. In exchange they receive 32 seats on the Imperial Council.' *'03647 - Highly Technologically Advanced Race begins attacking Mazurad on Hyylm Yten, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.' *'Mazurad Contenders exterminate the invaders. Months later Isunari military arrives to examine the foreigners and their technology, discerning their name. The Eos. It is determined likely that they will reappear and that their threat level is high. A military outpost is erected on Hyylm Yten near the ruins, and the Astrolu (as well as it’s fleet) is put in Hyylm Yten’s orbit. Isunari discover wormhole and ruins are connected.' *'03648 - A mysterious fleet of warships arrives inside of the Savafall system near Hyylm Yten and are immediately hostile. Their foreign weaponry is highly ineffective against Isunari defenses. The Aitiva along with the ship of Captain Ilakder annihilated the fleet. All crippled ships self destructed rather than surrendering. Two Imperial ships were lost during the whole of the conflict, a Kaivivi Warship, and a Isunari Cruiser.' *'03649 - Tattorii III boards the Denizkan and travels to Gaatz Palmn to discuss defense and military mobilization. Denizkan and it’s fleet meet with Astrolu and bring along 30% of the Mazurad armada (600 ships).' *'03650 - The Aitivas meet the Eos invaders above Hyylm Yten for a second time, this time the Eos bring 1000 ships, almost double the amount of ships the Isunari Empire boasts. Imperial shields continued to prove resistant to the odd energy weapons of the offenders, however a few of their more archaic looking ships hosted some sort of long range kinetic weaponry that shattered through a few warships. As the Eos forces began to crumble they threw a last resort at the Isunari in the form of transports carrying ground troops to board them. One of these assaults proved mildly successful as it managed to cripple the Astrolu. The other squadron was mighty and caused a few Isunari casualties, however it was easily captured on the Denizkan and forced to bow before the Tattorii while their comrades all self destructed in defeat. Their minds were then hacked by a group of Forecasters for any information they could acquire They were then given to the Mazurad of Hyylm Yten for judgement. They Mazurad promptly sacrificed them in the name of their fallen soldiers.' *'03651 - A massive Isunari force is assembled to begin aggressive invasion/colonization. The Naliyasker is chosen as the Isunari Flagship and the Tattorii volunteers as it’s Captain. An additional 600 Isunari Warships are assembled, along with 200 Kaivivi Ships, and 357 Mazurad Ships. Course is set for the Beola system.' *'03652 - The Invasion Force arrives at Beola and begins sending transports down to the surface. The Isunari unleash 50,000 ground troops, dozens of Ritari, and dozens of Tankiki. The Isunari forces easily roll over the Plasma baring Eos Military. Before they siege the civilian cities they allow a single hour for any civilian transports to leave the planet. After this hour they considered all remaining Eos to be guerilla warriors and slaughtered them. They renamed the planet Starfall and claimed it by right of conquest. They also began building a massive military arcology as their base in the NE Quadrant.' *'03653 - A space pirate force of Gaunt attack Praixis II. They are captured and forced to divulge information about Gaunts.' **'Meanwhile Isunari Forces led by the Tattorii attack Planet Ormus. Naliyasker and the Tattorii remain in orbit. But the Naliyasker releases 400,000 of it’s troops down onto the surface to attack the capital city of Ormulua. Guards have only plasma weaponry. Ormula quickly falls and is re-engineered as an invasion base. 500,000 more troops land on Ormus in the next month. ' **'Tattorii led troops hold Ormula while others make for Mantus via skiffs.' **'Thryn led troops sail for Serthes.' **'Barthys led troops sail for Hurthima.' **'Hurthima is Stealth Bombed and sacked.' **'Serthes is sacked.' **'03654 - Isunari Military lands on Gremnora, the Gauntish Homeworld. After a short battle the two sides call a truce and Gaunts are inducted into the Isunari Empire.' **'Meanwhile,' **'Mantus is attacked and warsphere is erected.' **'Eos Fleet arrives above Ormus with 20 warships. Eos send down 4 warships to the surface, 1 is shot down, other 3 land.' **'Isunari Forces meet Eos on the field and begin picking off Eos troops from afar. ' **'As Eos troops begin to border the Warsphere Barthys’ forces from Hurthima begin stealth bombing the Eos force.' **'Eos begin sieging the shield with walkers. Shortly after, the Ormula troops arrive and begin attacking from behind, and shortly after this the Serthes troops arrive with a battalion of Ritari and begin attacking the walkers.' **'Isunari Conquer Ormus System.' *'03655 - Gauntish and Isunari re-enforcements arrive on Starfall, most of Tattorii’s fleet retreats Starfall while colonist ships begin landing on Ormus.' **'Isunari exploration ships arrive in the Mrah N’tang system. They offer a race known as the Na’tradal an alliance, it is quickly refused. The military general on board the ship begins a forced invasion.' **'Isunari exploration ships arrive in the Sigrizd System and offer a race known as the Savakt an alliance. The Savakt Prime Minister refuses.' *'03656 - Invasion of G’thadamz (in Mrah N’tang) turns out to be highly difficult, invasion ships pull out by order of the Tattorii, reasons being need for military resources for the ongoing Eos Conflict. Some soldiers stay on G’thadamz and integrate themselves into Na’tradal society and begin assisting and rebuilding it. G’thadian Confederation is formed.' *'03657 - Savakt Prime Minister declares war on Isunari for not leaving the system immediately. He is then swiftly assassinated by a group of his councilors. The New Savakt Council is formed and the council quickly accepts Isunari Imperialism. Sigrizd is claimed for the Empire.' Category:Isunari Empire Category:Timelines